


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Human Lee Taeyong, Human Yuta, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, One-Sided Attraction, Scent Marking, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sicheng, Werewolf Turning, Werewolf Winwin, Work In Progress, bear traps, werewolf jaehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:23 PM**

"Are you sure that it'll be safe?"

Yuta looked over at Taeyong,who was clinging to the Japanese boy's arm like his life depended on it and smiled."It'll be perfectly safe."Yuta reassured him."And if anything happens,I'll be there to protect you,okay?"


End file.
